Emmett In English
by paper.creations
Summary: It was the beginning of the end when Emmett heard those dreaded four words issue from his teacher's lips. "I need two volunteers!" Of course he'd volunteer, and of course Mike would end up his Juliet. -- Cullen's in Classes Sequence


**Author's Note: **Woohoo! It's done! Hot damn, this is exciting.

Alas, I didn't realize until I finished, I broke my rules a little bit. Just a smidge. Je suis tres desole. But, I don't care enough to change it.

Eh, those are the brakes.

It's the last installment of Cullen's in Classes! In a couple days I'll shove 'em all together in a multi-chapted story thing so it'll be pretty.

Also, it's written at three in the morning. The brain's not firing at full speed, you know? -lesigh-

* * *

**Emmett in English**

Emmett was feeling quite content sitting in the back of his English class, tapping his toe – _lightly _– against the standard industrial gray carpet to a tune back from the sixties.

Ah, the sixties. How he missed those days.

He barely heard the four most dreaded words a teacher can utter, having been so wrapped up in dusty yet perfectly preserved memories of twirling around his darling Rosalie on a dance floor somewhere in the heart of Russia.

"I need two volunteers!"

Shit.

It was about to hit the fan.

He had known something was afoot when he had left the house to Alice's snickers and Edward's smirks, but he could have never guessed _this_.

"I'm going to end up volunteering, aren't I?" Emmett hissed to his siblings, so low – or high – that the humans in the room couldn't head him. Edward chuckled under his breath from the tech Ed. work station he was participating at on the other side of the school, his mirth not concealed under the screech of metal and groan of wood.

"Sorry, Emmett, but it was just too good to tell you right away," Alice said, her voice coming from the left, its tone mingling with the steady purr of a sewing machine and distinct ripping noise of tread penetrating fabric.

"Fine then, let's make an event of it." Emmett muttered, and it was apparently the right response with Edward and Alice exchanging verbal – and probably mental – high fives.

Damn, if he didn't want their permanent deaths on his conscious...

His pasty, pearly white hand shot into the hand, border-line too fast, but not quite blurring. "I volunteer."

The teacher – a batty old man with too much facial hair, hell, too much body hair in _general_ – looked up at him with confusion. "But...I haven' even said what part will be read aloud."

"Who's in the scene?" Emmett asked, draping his impressive torso over his desk, much to the delight of the females in the class.

Mr. Yelnats frowned at him, then at the open text in his hand, and then back at Emmett. "Romeo, Juliet and Friar Laurence."

"Romeo, then." Obviously he'd have to take on the burden of Romeo, being the most attractive male in the class. Hell, the most attractive in the school.

"Your modesty is astounding, brother." Edward mumbled, causing Emmett to laugh quietly, almost loud enough for his classmates to hear.

"Who gets to be Juliet, do you know?" Emmett whispered, but he could only hear Edward shaking his head and laughing. Damn, things were going to get exciting.

Probably an ugly girl.

"Anyone else want to volunteer? Juliet, anybody?" Yelnats asked.

Every single girl raised her hand. Even the chronically shy ones. It boosted Emmett's ego substantially, causing Jasper to groan at the pride dripping off his brother like excess water, running off him in waves.

"Hmm..." Yelnats hummed, casting an eye around the room. "I know! We'll put all the girl's names in the _hat_ and whoever's name is pulled out, get's to play Juliet."

He grabbed the stack of papers on his desk – for he already had all the classes' names written down – and leafed through them, tossing the girls into the hat and the boys onto the desk. When he finished, he stuck his hand into the top hat and fished around for a paper.

"And the luck lady is," Yelnats said, pulling a paper out of the hat, "...Mike."

"Merde," Emmett sighed, knowing he should have expected as much. The dick who gave Edward so much trouble. He couldn't understand why Edward felt so threatened by the little _boy_; he couldn't even come up to Edward's shoulders!

"She likes him," Edward mumbled darkly, listening in on Emmett's thought process.

"Oh give it a bloody rest, Edward. She's with you; she'd risk her life for you, etc, etc." Alice snapped, losing concentration for a second and snagging the fabric. A long string of curses erupted from her, ranging from English, to French to Latin. Emmett was partial to French, finding it quite lovely when local thought they knew enough of it to understand what he said, yet not grasping that he was really cursing at them when his smile said he was complimenting them. Ah, good times.

"I swear to god, Edward, if you start getting hostile over the human, I'll snap." Jasper warned darkly from his gym class, probably sensing the waves of probable anger coming off Edward.

"Jesus, Edward! Why do you keep setting Emmett up in situations where it will end with him looking gay?" Rosalie hissed, hearing the entire transaction, including Mike's horrified groan and the tittering giggles of his classmates.

"Maybe I should just cut for the rest of the day. This is the suicide scene. No way in hell I'm getting _that_ close to the greasy human." Emmett said, casting a subtle and fleeting glance to Mike, who was beginning to sweat and reeked of the putrid fluid.

"But the recitation! No one can be Romeo but you, _stud_." Alice said, a smirk in her voice, letting out another tirade of profanities when the sound of snagging fabric sounded loudly again.

"You know, we'll be close enough that I could take a nibble..." Emmett trailed off, imagining ripping into Michael Robert Newton's jugular and letting the thirst – his constant companion – take over. Extra venom dripped in preparation, and his whole being twitched in anticipation. Emmett could hear Edward swallow loudly, and Jasper groan in torment. Alice exhaled loudly, none too pleased that Emmett's future turned into a fork in the road, one with him destroying Mike, the other with him sitting smugly at home, free from school. It didn't help that Jasper's probability of making it through the day without a sample of the student body went close to zero.

"Fine, Emmett, go home and take Jasper with you." She huffed, watching as the future cleared as the humans safe and Jasper and Emmett wrestled in the backyard, Jazz angry that Emmet had caused that kind of want to feed in him in a room of sweaty humans, their heart rates tantalizing.

"Okay, _mom_." Emmett said cheerfully, getting up from his seat and flashing a winning smile towards the teacher. "Sorry, Mister Yelnats," he said, finally using a decibel that humans could hear, "I have to go, doctor's appointment."

He didn't wait to hear the teacher's response. He just left, partly because he wanted out, and partly because his driven desire to feed was consuming the self control he had and stoking the need to drink.

He grabbed Jasper, who was emerging from the change room and glaring at Emmett, and went straight to the parked M3, whispering an apology Rosalie as he hotwired the convertible and sped away.

They were half way to home when Emmett smiled cheerfully at his brother. "That went quite well, me thinks."

* * *

**Author's Note: **All done! Isn't it crazy? Now's all that's left is Battle Scars... -coughs-

Thanks for reading!

-Maggie


End file.
